Rock N' Roll Soul
by MissMariaWrites
Summary: Drabble/ One-Shot: Caroline is the lead singer of Vampire Alley, an up and coming rock band. The Originals (the hottest rock band on the charts) need a new opening act. What will happen when their fates coincide? Rated M for language.


**Here's the surprise I promised! I really wanted to get it up quick so there may be some spelled problems.**

**Soundtrack**

**_Wanted Dead or Alive_**** - Jon Bon Jovi**

**_You Give Love A Bad Name_**** - Jon Bon Jovi**

**_I Don't Want to Miss A Thing_**** - Aerosmith**

* * *

"Whoo!" Damon yelled out as all the band members filed into the tour bus.

"Did we kick ass or what?" Lexi joined him and they high fived. Damon fell onto the couch and Lexi went for her supply of liquor.

"Definitely our best performance yet" Elena said as she sat down on Damon's lap, falling back onto his chest.

"Agreed" Stefan chimed in as he took a glass of bourbon from Lexi. "Too bad it was our last" He said as he dropped onto the couch opposite from Damon.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, her eyes closed as she nestled more into Damon.

"I meant of the tour. Obviously we aren't done rocking the world yet" He said with a grin.

"Cheers to that" Damon said as he took a glass from Lexi. They all clinked their glasses and downed their drinks. "So where's Blondie?"

"She's probably still signing autographs. You know how she is" Elena said said tiredly.

"That girl does not know how to be a rock star, man. She's gotta throw a temper tantrum and piss off her fans at least once" Damon said and soon a pillow was flying across the room , hitting him square in the face.

"You know she'd never do that. She loves her fans too much" Lexi said and they all nodded. It wasn't a bad thing that she cared so much for her fans, it actually helped the band out a lot. And although each of them had a large fan base, Caroline definitely was the favorite.

The door of the tour bus opened and they all turned to watch the blonde headed rocker come in.

"Well if it isn't the woman of the hour!" Stefan exclaimed and they all joined in a frenzy of claps and catcalls.

"Thank you, thank you" She said as she curtsied twice. "But I couldn't have done it without you guys" She said, grabbing the almost empty bottle of bourbon and taking the last swing.

"You are too humble, Miss Forbes" Lexi said, sitting next to Stefan.

"Yeah. By the way- throwing your jacket out to the audience? Genius" Damon commended her.

"I'm gonna miss that jacket" She pouted, then smiled "But it was worth it"

"You took longer than usual today" Elena said.

"Yeah, there were much more fans than any other concert we've had!" Caroline exclaimed, rubbing her sore wrist. Signing autographs wasn't easy.

"That's because it was the last concert of the tour" Lexi said, settling back into her seat.

"I know I can't believe it! It feels like yesterday we were still practicing in Elena's garage" Caroline giggled.

"And the only screaming to be heard was aunt jenna telling us to keep it down" Elena laughed and they all joined in.

"We should go out and celebrate" Stefan said and they all agreed, but soon disagreed because they were all way too tired. The adrenaline of the performance had worn off, leaving them in a tired heap.

"Or...we could stay in and rock out to some oldies. I know we don't leave until tomorrow" Lexi suggested and they all nodded, liking that alternative better.

So the crew spent the night in the girl's tour bus, dancing and singing to Journey and Bon Jovi. They drank through Lexi's supply of liquor and the next morning, when their manager Alaric came to check on them, he found them all tuckered out.

"They couldn't just be good little rock stars for one night" He huffed, picking up his phone and answering emails and texts. He finally got to check his inbox, surprised by one particular caller. He wrote down their phone number and called them back.

"Elijah Mikaelson speaking" The voice said from the other end of the line.

"Hello Mr. Mikaelson, it's Alaric speaking. I just heard your voicemail. Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner, you could imagine it was a busy night" Alaric said.

"Ah yes, hello Alaric, I've been meaning to get in touch with you. There are some things I would like to discuss"

"I'm all ears"

"Well I had a chance to watch the band perform last night and I must say I am very impressed with what I saw. The energy they bring to the stage is quite unique"

"That's Vampire Alley for you" Alaric chuckled, looking over at the young stars that were currently sleeping the morning away.

"I am aware that last night was the closing performance of their first tour" Elijah stated.

"Yes, that is correct" Alaric prompted, now interested in what he had to say.

"How would they like to continue touring as an opening act for The Originals?" Elijah said, somehow sounding like he knew what his answer would be already.

Alaric stayed quiet for a moment, completely shocked by his proposal.

The Originals were currently the hottest rock band on the charts and they had been touring for a couple of months already.

"What happened to your previous opening act?" He asked, stalling and going to wake his own band up.

"Oh let's just say there was a...clash of ideas between bands and we currently find ourselves in need of a new opening act" Elijah said as Alaric started shaking Caroline. She rolled over and waved him off, shoving her head under a throw pillow. Alaric huffed, moving to shake Stefan.

Stefan stirred a few times, but after receiving a violent shove, he jolted awake.

"So what do you have in mind?" He said into the receiver and listened as Elijah started talking about some songs he suggested they sing and blah blah blah blah blah.

Alaric moved to get a paper and pen, quickly writing down a note to Stefan before shoving it in his face.

Stefan looked down at the note and read it at least three time before looking up at Alaric, the surprise written in his face. He shoved Lexi and she jolted awake. He shoved the note into her face and she looked at it confused, clearly hung over.

When she was finally able to read it, she let out a muffled shriek and began nodding frantically to Alaric.

"Yes, yes that sounds great" Alaric said to Elijah.

"Would Vampire Alley be interested? It's a few more concerts around the United States before we finish our tour" He said.

"Yes, they're actually with me right now and seem excited to perform for The Originals" Alaric said, giving Stefan and Lexi a thumbs up. They high fived and celebrated with an air guitar routine.

"Great, I'll keep in touch" Elijah said and Alaric hung up.

"Yes!" Lexi yelled once he hung up. She ran over to where Caroline had crashed on the couch and started jumping up and down on the cushions. "Wake up, rock princess!"

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned as she held onto the pillow that was covering her face. lExi tugged the pillow away and threw it aside.

"Guess who's opening up for The Originals for the rest of their tour?" Lexi yelled and Caroline turned over, looking up at her long time friend.

"Why should I care?" She groaned, running a hand down her face.

"Because it's Vampire Alley!" Stefan chimed in and she shot up, immediately regretting it because she was very much hung over. She looked over at Alaric.

"Don't fuck with me" She said, pointing at Alric threateningly. He laughed and held up his phone.

"I just got off the phone with their manager. You open up for them next week on their first US concert of their tour" He said triumphantly "I'm gonna go make some calls" He said, walking toward the door of the bus "Congratulations" He called over his shoulder before leaving.

"We're gonna open for the hottest rock band of the day" She said, still in shock. She shook herself out of it and jumped up to join Lexi.

They shriek and squealed and Stefan watched them, an amused look on his face as he watched two of his best friends as happy as he had ever seen them.

"What the hell is all that noise?" Damon said as he came out of Elena's bedroom.

"We're opening for The Originals!" Caroline and Lexi yelled in unison, leaving Damon completely dumbfounded.

* * *

"There, problem solved" Elijah said as he hung up the phone. He looked over at his siblings.

"I don't see how getting..." Kol started, looking at the paper Elijah had handed him with the name of the band "'Vampire Alley' to be our opening act is solving our problem" He said.

"It's solving our problem because we need an opening act. After Niklaus's little fiasco with our former opening act we needed a replacement"

"I did nothing wrong" Klaus said, taking a swing from his bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue.

"You slept with one of their lead singers, and she was in a relationship with one of their other lead singers" Rebekah said from her spot on the couch as she tweeted god knows what.

"She wasn't putting up a fight" Klaus smirked and Kol clapped him on the back.

"Alright well, don't sleep with this band's lead singer" Elijah said as he exited the room "And play nice. They're up and coming and just finished their first tour and we do not need you ruining them" He warned.

"You know what they say, heartbreak makes for good music" Klaus said, taking another swing.

"Who said that?" Rebekah asked but she never got an answer because Kol interrupted the conversation.

"Mother of all that is good" He said, looking down at his laptop screen, his eyes wide.

"What is it now, Kol?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"I think we might need to tie up Nik to keep him away from this one" He smirked, turning the computer screen so that his two siblings could see.

He had pulled up the band's facebook page. The cover picture showed the five band members. I blonde with wild hair stood in the center, starring haughtily out to them. A brunette stood to her left and another blond with pin straight hair stood to her right. Next to the brunette stood a tall man, smirking, his blue eyes shining with mischief. Another man stood next to the blonde with the pin straight hair, looking more reverently out to the camera.

"I think it's my turn to sleep with the lead singer" Kol said, turning his screen back around.

"That's her?" Klaus asked, coming around to get a better look at the blonde in the center.

"Yep" Kol said, scrolling down to look for more information. "Caroline Forbes- lead singer. The two men are the Salvator brothers, the brunette is Elena Gilbert and the other blonde is Lexi Branson. Hm, they don't go by stage names. I thought for sure Caroline would go by like Blondie or Vampire Barbie- hey!" Kol said as Klaus yanked the laptop out of his hands.

He clicked on the album and found pictures from their latest concert. There was Damon on the drums and Elena shredding a Closet Classic Precision Bass. He scrolled down and found another picture of Stefan and Lexi standing center stage. The caption describing how they both had guitars from the Limited La Cabronita Fender collection- Stefan with the "Gato Gordo" Jaguar and Lexi with the "Luchador" Stratocaster.

He kept scrolling until he settled on one of the pictures of the lead singer. She was singing into her microphone wearing a leather vest and seemingly nothing underneath. He zoomed in, getting a better look and finding the tell tale sign of a skin colored bra.

To the audience, it would seem as though she was only wearing the vest- that vixen. She wore a pink tutu and grey pantyhose, blue fringe heels at her feet. He clicked another picture and found her wearing the same clothes, but now she had a Jeff Beck Stratocaster in front of her.

"Who's that?" Klaus turned to see Henrik staring at the screen.

"That's Caroline Forbes" Kol said as he too came closer.

"She's hot" Henrik said, stating what they already knew.

"And she can sing" Rebekah said from her chair. She had been quieter than usual because she had been listening to a few of the band's songs. "And the band sounds great" She commented, putting her headphones back on.

"Let me listen" Kol went over to her and put the headphones on, listening and bobbing his head along to the beat. "Wow, I think I just got a boner" He exclaimed.

"Ew!" Rebekah said, yanking off the headphones and pushing her brother away. "Gross" She mumbled as she started listening again.

Klaus chuckled at his sibling's antics and looked back at the screen. Henrik had reached forward and began scrolling down through the pictures.

"Who are they?" Henrik asked.

"Their our new opening act" Klaus said, mesmerized by the blonde.

"They look good. Maybe I can get a few tips from their drummer" Henrik said as he looked at Damon twirling both drumsticks at the same time. He clicked another picture and Caroline came up on the screen again. "Don't sleep with her Nik" He said.

"What? Who said I was going to sleep with her?" Klaus said, turning to his eighteen year old brother.

"She's a hot blonde who can sing and play guitar" Henrik said, cocking a brow and looking down at his brother. Klaus stared him down before caving.

"Fine, I won't sleep with her...until after the tour" He added smugly.

"Just...don't ruin another opening act" Henrik added, standing up straight and walking out of the room again, leaving Klaus staring at the blonde.

"I'll try" Klaus said, not sounding like he meant it at all.

* * *

"Woah" Caroline said as she stood center stage, looking out into the empty seats that would sound be filled by thousands of people.

The Original's stage was much larger than theirs, and they played in much bigger venues.

"Woah is right" Stefan said as he grabbed a water bottle and chugged down half of it.

"Okay, you guys better start rehearsing. The Originals will be here in a few and they want to check you guys out before the concert" Alaric said and they all nodded. Lexi and Stefan plugged in their guitars while Elena plugged in her bass. Damon tried out a few different beats before settling on the one that matched the song they were about to begin.

Each member jumped in on the correct cue and soon music filled the entire arena.

Caroline sang along, trying not to force her voice to much because she didn't want to strain it for later. She danced across the stage, not as energetically as she would during the actual concert because she didn't want to tire herself out too much.

They finished the first song.

"I think we should go a little tighter on the bridge" Lexi said to Stefan and he nodded.

"Hey Care, maybe you should try that move you did in Dallas for this song. I know the crowd loved it" Elena commented and Caroline nodded.

After giving each other their notes on the song, they moved on to the next.

Stefan hit the last note and Caroline dropped to the ground on her knees, breathing heavy.

Clapping sounded through the arena and they all turned to the group of people that were coming onto the stage.

"That was amazing" I boy in his late teens commented and they all looked at each other, noticing right away who they were.

"You guys are The Originals" Elena said, coming closer.

"You've got that right, pretty lady" The man they recognized as Kol said.

"Wow, it's nice to meet you" Lexi said as she and Stefan came closer.

Caroline stood from her spot at center stage and put her mic up on it's stand. She adjusted her faded Guns N Roses t-shirt whose sides she had cropped off so it now left her sides exposed, and dusted off her favorite pair of distressed jeans.

She joined the little group that had formed, standing next to Damon who had thrown a protective arm over Elena.

"Hi, I'm Caroline" She waved at the three Mikaelson siblings. They introduced themselves and soon the group eased into some small talk.

"You gotta show me that move where you hit your drumsticks against the drums and they go flying up in the air but you catch them before you start your solo" Henrik said to Damon.

"Sure thing kid" Damon said and he, Henrik and Elena all moved to his drum set so that he could show off some more of his moves.

"You guys all used Fenders right?" Rebekah said to Stefan, Lexi and Caroline and they all nodded.

"Yeah, we've been using Fenders since back in the garage days" Lexi said.

"We use Fender's, too. Sometimes we use Gibsons, sometimes Washburns" Kol said.

"I gotta say I loved your cover of Europe's Carrie" Caroline said, remembering the first time she had heard them.

"Thank you. It was actually Nik who picked that one out" Rebekah said with a smile.

They continued to talk about their music and what songs they were going to do for the opening act. All the while Caroline couldn't help but wonder where the last and most famous of The Originals was.

* * *

"Ready?" Alaric said as he walked down the corridor with Caroline, placing a hand on her shoulder as she stepped up to the platform from where she would be emerging.

"As I'll ever be" She said with a smile. He returned the smile as he stepped back, letting her get in position.

She wore a dark blue corset-like leotard that had studs worked heavily around her bust but it diminished as it went further down her wore a pair of leather shorts and black leather combat boots. He hair was curly and wild, framing her face.

She held up her gloved hands and made a thumbs up motion to the crew. They talked through their coms units and let the band know it was time to start.

Soon after, music filled the arena and the fans that had already been screaming screamed even louder.

Caroline smiled, listening to the familiar beat and waiting for her cue. She grabbed a mic from one of the crew members and waited.

When it came, her platform began to rise and she appeared on the second stage, one that was connected to the main stage by a runway. A spotlight shone on her and she emerged and the crowd went wild.

She waved at the crowd and when her time came, she began to sing.

She focused on hitting all the notes and keeping to the beat of the music, but it came naturally after a few seconds and she began walking down the runway, taking her time to sweep her hand out and touch the crowd around her.

When she finally got to the main stage, the bridge was building up to the chorus with a quick break in between, so she took the time to do a couple of her famous moves.

When the chorus started she jumped up only to land on her knees, arching her back as she belted out the notes of the chorus.

The crowd went wild as their energy fueled the band's performance.

As the chorus ended, Caroline slowly began to rise, staying on her knees as the next set of lyrics came. She slowly got up to her feet, walking toward the left side of the main stage, throwing up the "rock on" sign to the crowd.

The crowd erupted again and she skipped across the stage to do the same on the right side.

Damon came in with a drum solo and she banged her head to the beat, resuming the lyrics once he was finished.

The song began coming to a close as she finished off the last chorus, holding the last note as she bent backwards and Lexi hit the last music notes.

The crowd erupted in cheers and the band stood still, taking in heavy breaths after the electric performance. Caroline slowly stood up straight and turned to the crowd, waving at the fans. One of the crew members brought in a mic stand and she went to go put her microphone on it.

"Thank you" She started, taking a few breaths as the crowd erupted into a new wave of cheers "Thank you! I'm Caroline and we are Vampire Alley!" She gestured to the band behind her and they all waved to the crowd.

"Thank you for being such a great audience, it's truly a pleasure to be here" She said and waited for the cheers to die down. "And an honor to be opening up for The Originals" She knew that last part would bring on a new wave of cheers and she smiled when the fans didn't disappoint.

Caroline grabbed the mic stand and moved a little closer to the edge of the main stage, waiting for the cheers to calm down before continuing.

"Now, this next song is actually very special to my friends and I. We are all pretty big fans of Jon Bon Jovi-" more cheers "and we had the chance to see one of his concerts a few years ago. So, this song has a lot of...memories" She added mischievously and winked at the crowd.

There was an uproar of screams and cheers and Caroline took the opportunity to get some water. She turned back to the crowd a few seconds later, grabbing her mic and looking out at the fans.

"And I believe that this song should always be sang-" She motioned for one of the crew members to come out and give her her next prop "Wearing a good ol' fringe jacket" The audience seemed to pick up on what she was saying and cheered even louder, catching on to the song that was coming on.

She grabbed the black leather fringe jacket that the crew member handed her and put it on, sliding her arms through the sleeves slowly and waiting for another crew member to bring her her baby- her Jeff Beck Stratocaster.

She slid the strap over her shoulder and adjusted her mic, waiting for Damon to give the opening counts. He hit his drumsticks together eight times and she hit the first notes, closing her eyes as she let the chords do their magic, singing into the mic when the time came.

_It's all the same, only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

By this time, Elena, Stefan and Lexi had all taken their place by her sides- Elena to her right and Stefan and Lexi to her left. They all stood in a straight line at the edge of the stage, a mic in front of each of them.

They all played the soft and melodious music, adding layers to the original song.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

Caroline continued playing the role of lead guitar with Stefan and Lexi as her background. They all swayed to the music, feeling it climb as the song went on.

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottle that you drink_

_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

Caroline closed her eyes, feeling the music as she sang the words of one of the most legendary rockers in history. She moved her body to the beat, swaying her hips from side to side. Stefan began to take over a little bit more, hitting some of the key notes instead of Caroline.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

Elena and Lexi sang backup, complementing Caroline's voice.

The guitar solo came up next and Stefan got into it, shredding the notes with skill. Lexi joined him, adding a powerful layer to the performance. Finally, Elena and Caroline joined in, rifting alongside their best friends. The crowd went wild, not expecting the twist on an old classic.

Caroline swung her guitar around so that it was against her back, grabbing the mic forcefully before the next lyrics came.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back_

_I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all_

She threw up the "rock on" sign again, a cue for Damon to do one of his famous drumstick tricks. The combination send the crowd into a frenzy and she smirked as she swung her guitar around again.

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_And I ride, dead or alive_

_I still drive, dead or alive_

Lexi and Elena sang backup again and all of them got ready for the finale as Caroline and Stefan stepped in front on their mics and dropped down on their knees, letting the song unwind.

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

_Dead or alive_

Stefan and Caroline hit the final notes of the western style song and Damon finished it off with the cymbals.

The crowd erupted and the group of rockers all stayed in the same position, breathing heavy. Once they were ready, they all stood up and bowed to the crowd. Damon stood from his stool and raised his hands watching as all the female groupies went wild.

They all smiled at each other, moving into position for their next song.

* * *

Klaus watched from backstage as their opening act finished off their performance of Wanted Dead or Alive, rubbing his arms to get rid of the goose bumps.

That had always been one of his favorite songs, but they had given it a twist that was bound to leave anyone in goose bumps. He tried to blame his current condition on the powerful performance, but he knew that it was also due to a certain blonde lead singer.

He had been watching her since the moment she appeared out of the ground, lighting up the entire arena with her beauty and confidence. He admired the way she took her time to acknowledge the fans and watched as she danced to her position in center stage.

What he didn't expect was for her to be such a ball of fire while she performed, doing incredible moves across the entire stage. She had such stamina, he wondered if...

He gulped, going for a bottle of cold water and turning around to go warm up for his performance, trying to get the image of Caroline swaying her hips out of his head.

* * *

"Darling you give love, a bad name!"

"Whoo!"

Caroline and Lexi danced on the kitchen counter, Elena and Damon were dancing on the couch and Stefan danced around with a bottle in his hand as they all sang.

They had originally planned on going out but realized that the only good bar in town had banned Damon from ever stepping foot in the vicinity. They ended up at the nearest liquor store to restock their supply of alcohol before coming back to the girl's tourbus.

"We kicked ass!" Caroline said as she jumped from the kitchen counter to the couch and started jumping on it.

"Yeah we did!" Stefan said as he came around and clinked bottles with her. They both took a swing before singing along to the song.

"Oh, you're a loaded gun!" They all sang along in unison before rocking out to the chorus.

After finishing their performance, they had stayed backstage to watch The Originals perform, and they weren't disappointed.

When the performance was over, they had gone back to the tour bus and changed out of their clothes to go out.

When they were forced to return, they all changed into more comfy clothes and proceeded to start the party.

Caroline wore a pair of red spandex shorts and an old Journey crop top. Elena and Lexi wore a similar outfit, but with old Poison and Queen tshirts respectively. Damon and Stefan wore sweats and wife beaters, showing off their tattoos and muscles.

"Shot through the heart, and you're to blame! You give love, a bad name!" They all shouted at the top of their lungs.

There was a knock on bus door and Caroline hopped off the couch.

"Coming!" She shouted, guessing that it was probably Alaric. She danced to the door barefoot, putting down her bottle of Vodka the kitchen table.

But when she pulled open the door, it wasn't Alaric.

She was met with four familiar faces, faces she had seen performing on stage not so long ago.

Klaus stood in front and he smirked as he took in her appearance, appreciating how the tiny shorts left her long creamy legs exposed and how the cropped shirt gave him the perfect few of her flat, toned stomach.

"Hey, we weren't expecting you guys" Caroline said as she took in their amused faces as the music drifted through the door.

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything" Klaus said and she almost melted right there.

"We just wanted to come by and hang out" Henrik said and she smiled.

"Sure come on in" She moved aside to let them in. They came up the steps and looked around the tourbus, taking in all of their surroundings as well as the four people dancing around the room.

Damon had broken out the drumsticks and was playing on the kitchen cabinets. Stefan still danced around with a bottle in his hand, taking a swing every once in awhile while Elena and Lexi danced on the couch.

Caroline went to turn the music down a little, receiving protests from her bandmates.

"Oh come on I was about to go into an air guitar solo" Lexi yelled but as they all turned and caught a glimpse of the four new visitors, they all stopped complaining.

"We have company" Caroline said smugly before walking around the visitors to grab her bottle and sitting down on the couch Lexi and Elena were dancing on.

"Please, sit" Stefan said as he sat down on the arm of the couch next to Lexi.

"They came around to hang out" Caroline said with a smile as she took a swing of her bottle.

"We're sorry if we interrupted anything" Rebekah said, returning the smile.

"But we did enjoy the free show" Kol said with a smirk, and Rebekah knocked him on the side of the head "What was that for?"

"For being a pig" She said and the members of Vampire Alley all chuckled.

"We were just having our post-concert party" Damon said and all of The Originals looked at him, interested. Damon caught on and gave them a disbelieving look "You guys have never partied after a concert?"

"Yes, we have. But in more...public venues" Kol said with a smirk.

"Well, we do this all the time. Mostly because one of us always gets banned from the local bars" Lexi chimed in.

"And by one of u she mostly means Damon" Elena said.

"Guilty" He said, taking a swing.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Caroline asked. They all looked at each other before nodding and Caroline smiled "Great- break out the good stuff Damon" He nodded before heading to the liquor cabinet. Henrik's eyes went wide.

"Oh no you don't, little man" Klaus said, watching his brother as he got excited.

"Oh come on Nik, let him have some fun" Kol said, rolling his eyes.

"He's only eighteen Kol" Klaus argued.

"You guys were younger when you started drinking" Henrik shot back.

"That doesn't mean you have too" Rebekah replied.

"Okay, okay" They heard Caroline as she got up, picking up Stefan's bottle as she did. She walked over to where Damon was and put them away, locking grabbing the key and locking the cabinet before putting it around her neck.

They watched as she went for the fridge and bent down to grab the bottle of water, handing one to Damon and throwing some to Stefan, Lexi and Elena.

"We'll have a detox party. It's only fair since the little man can't drink" She said, taking a swing of her water bottle.

"Hey!" He protested and she laughed, going for the stereo and turning up the music.

Before long, everyone was having a good time.

Elena and Lexi had grabbed Rebekah and were now dancing on the couch. Stefan still danced around, but this time with his water bottle. Damon and Caroline danced on the kitchen counter while Henrik used Damon's drumsticks to play on any surface he could find, matching the beat of the songs. Kol danced around like Stefan and would sometimes join the girls before he was kicked out.

Klaus sat on one of the couches, watching as his siblings enjoyed themselves. Sometimes he would glance over at Caroline, watching as her lithe figure moved to the beat of each song.

He didn't appreciate, however, that she was dancing with another man. They were almost never touching, but sometimes he would grab her hips or they would hold hands.

He was thoroughly confused when the man- or Damon, as they called him- bent down to kiss the brunnette of the group. When he glanced at them again, he noticed how their simple touches were friendly, and not romantic.

"Come on" He heard Caroline's angelic voice at the same time that someone grabbed his hands. He looked up, only to find the blonde in question pulling him up.

"Can I help you, sweetheart?" He asked as he stood, now only a few inches from her.

"Yes, you can stop being boring and dance with me" She said as she got up on the couch he had been sitting on, pulling him up with her.

She put her hands on his shoulders and started moving to the next song, her hips swaying from side to side.

It took him a few seconds to react but once he did, he settle his hands on her waist and started moving with her, enjoying the feel of her soft skin.

They danced through multiple songs and at one point he spun her around so that her back was pressed against his chest, enjoying the closeness.

By 3 a.m., everyone was tired and they sat around the tourbus, listening to the soft music that played in the background.

Elena and Damon had retired to her room after saying goodnight to everyone. Stefan and Rebekah had passed out on one couch, while Henrik had passed out on one of the pull-out beds. Lexi had somehow ended up asleep on the kitchen counter and Kol was laying on the floor.

The only two still awake were Klaus and Caroline. He sat on the couch they had been dancing on, her legs draped over his lap.

"How long have you been singing?" Klaus asked as they continued their little question game.

"Um..." She started, taking a sip of her water "Ever since I could remember. My mom would take me to singing lessons and I always had so much fun" She said with a smile. "What about you?"

"I actually started singing because I had to, not because I wanted to. I've always loved playing my guitar- it was my way of expressing myself. When we started the band, we had to chose a lead singer and between you and me- Rebekah can't sing if her life depended on it" He added the last part in a whisper and she laughed.

"So you decided to be the lead singer?"

"I think it's my turn to ask a question" He said with a smirk and she laughed again.

"Okay, go" She said, but let out a small yawn. She adjusted herself so that she was laying on her side, closing her eyes.

He thought for a second, but watched as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. He reached over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling as she wiggled her nose. Adorable.

He sat back and closed his eyes, enjoying the way his night had ended.

* * *

They toured the rest of the United States- Vampire Alley gaining more fans and The Originals securing a fan base in the US.

Each performance was unique, but always energy filled.

After every night, both bands would meet up and have their little after parties, sometimes going out or just staying in in their tour buses. They had all formed a friendship that would carry on for a long time- some more than others.

"Good luck" Rebekah said to Stefan as slipped his guitar strap over his shoulder, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend.

"Thank you" He said with a smile, going over to wait for his cue to go onstage.

"I bet we'll get things thrown on stage before you do" Lexi bragged to Kol.

"Oh yeah? A bottle of your finest liquor says otherwise" He shot back.

"Introduce me to one of your hottest friends if I win and we have a bet" She said, sticking out her hand.

"Make sure my bottle of Jack Daniels is cold, love" He said with a smirk, shaking her hand. She made a face before turning around and walking away.

"There, you got it. Now you better use that move tonight" Damon said to Henrik after he perfected one of his tricks.

"Yes, sir" Henrik saluted and Damon messed up his hair before going to join Elena.

"Where's our dear Caroline?" Kol said as he went over to find Klaus who was watching the crowd from backstage.

"You know she always comes in from the single stage" He said, ignoring his brother.

"Ah, yes. Shouldn't you go over there to wish her luck?" He said.

"We already talked before she went into her dressing room, Kol"

"Just talk?" He asked mischievously.

"Yes, just talk" He grumbled.

Being around Caroline and not being able to do anything except be her friend was the worst. He had tried to talk to Elijah to tell him that he wouldn't ruin it this time, but his older brother would hear nothing of it.

Thank goodness today was the last day of the tour, than he could finally talk to Caroline.

He knew she must return the feeling because the sexual tension between them was always thick and had gotten worse over these two months.

As the lights dimmed and the spotlight came down on where Caroline was supposed to emerge, he got an idea.

* * *

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The crowd yelled in unison as The Originals played their last song. Klaus turned to his siblings and they all smiled, nodding in agreement. He had told them of his plan before they had gone on to perform, and they were excited to help him.

"Encore you say?" He said into the mic in a low and sexy voice, watching as all the females in the crowd melted. He let the cheers die down a bit before continuing "I thought you'd never ask"

He motioned for a crew member to bring over to bring over a stool and his piano, which he only used for ballads.

The crowd erupted in cheers as they saw him rolling up the sleeves of his Henley while he fixed his mic.

"Now, although this song isn't a duet... I've never been one to follow the rules" He smirked as the crowd cheered and whistled "So I'd like to bring out the lovely Caroline to help me out" He said as he looked over to the blonde in question. Her eyes went wide as she watched him and he smiled, beckoning her to come over. He watched as Lexi put a stool in her hands and pushed her forward.

She composed herself before walked out to the crowd, giving them a wave and a smile as they cheered, some even gave her catcalls.

She set the stool down in front of my piano and sat facing the crowd but turned a little in his direction.

A crew member brought over a microphone stand for her and she leaned in.

"For the record, I have no idea what's going on" She said to the crowd and there were some laughs.

"Just jump in when you're ready- I know you know this one" Klaus said with a smirk before turning to his piano.

The beginning of the song was supposed to start with an orchestra, but Rebekah and Kol did a phenominal job setting the mood- Rebekah on her guitar and Kol on bass.

Klaus took a deep breath, stroking the keys when the time came.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

When the chorus came, Caroline's sweet voice drifted through the speakers alongside Klaus's and he looked over to see her singing, her eyes closed. He turned back to the piano, playing the soft notes, closing his eyes.

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

He looked over at Caroline again, their eyes locking, feeling the moment. They were the same in that matter- they both loved their music and used it to express their emotions, and singing alongside each other was a new and welcomed experience.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

Caroline would jump in periodically, complementing Klaus's voice when she thought it was necessary. They kept our eyes locked on each other, neither of them willing to break away.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

Klaus watched Caroline intently, making sure she knew that the next part was specifically for her.

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

He watched as she arched her back and hit the "yeah yeah yeahs", throwing her head back before snapping forward again, her eyes closed.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

She opened her eyes again, and he let her finish off the last part which was more suited for her voice. He enjoyed watching her sing, watching her looking right at him, knowing that she was singing to him and no one else.

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

He joined her again for the last part, letting the song wind down. He kept his eyes on her, his hands moving deftly over the keys, his eyes trained on her- her beautiful emerald eyes, her wild curly hair. She was stunning.

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

The song ended a few seconds later and was met by the crowd's enthusiastic cheers. Klaus and Caroline were still looking at each other, but Caroline was the first to look away, giving Klaus a smile before she did. She turned to the crowd and smiled, waving at the fans.

Klaus smiled and stood up when she did. He moved in front of the piano and slipped his hand into Caroline's. They bowed for the crowd and waved some more, smiling as they threw roses to the stage.

Caroline picked one up as Klaus led her off the stage.

"Where are they going?" Henrik asked.

"You don't wanna know, kid" Lexi laughed. The rest of the group looked at them walking away, smiling as Klaus put an arm around Caroline's waist.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review!**

**Also, check out my website (link in my author's profile)!**


End file.
